


Just A Dream

by TLK



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLK/pseuds/TLK
Summary: Do you remember the day you died? Because I do.





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. A garbled mess. I apologize in advance. Thank you for reading though.
> 
> Twitter: SimplyTLK | Tumblr: SimplyTLK

**\- Then -**

_"I changed my mind."_

_As your words escaped your lips, I froze. Chills ran marathons up and down my back, sweat started to profusely pour, and my world started to crumble._

_"About what..?" I meekly stuttered, praying to whomever is listening that maybe, just maybe, I have it all wrong. And even if I was right, I prayed to have the strength to be strong._

_"I want to break up," you whisper brokenly between sobs._

_With those simple words, the strength that held me up, collapsed from sheer exhaustion and brokenness._

_That was the day I died._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading. I am humbled. *bows*


End file.
